


Shower fun times!

by Choerrysroach



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choerrysroach/pseuds/Choerrysroach
Summary: Jinsoul and Hyunjin take a shower together
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	Shower fun times!

**Author's Note:**

> Oof

Jinsoul was sore. Her limbs felt like they were made of ice that constantly weighed her down, barely being able to move them enough to hobble to her warm welcoming bed. She of course wasn't the only member that was sore, oh no, after hours upon hours of dance practice, all of them felt like dead weight. It wasn't their place to complain about it really, after all they were the ones who signed up for all this shit. That isn't to say she doesn't love what she does, it just gets hard sometimes. 

Finally making it to her destination, Jinsoul flops down as a sigh leaves her mouth. She can slowly feel her body painfully relaxing from its previously tensed state. Glancing at her phones clock, Jinsoul groans as she realizes she has to take a shower tonight. They have a showcase tomorrow so they were all required to shower before sleeping, that meant the buddy system again. Jinsoul groans thinking about it, on one hand showers are relaxing and a nice way to de-stress, on the other she knows exactly who she'll be sharing the very tight shower with. Mentally preparing herself for a few minutes, Jinsoul gets up after the voices outside the shared room became to loud to ignore.

Opening the door, she's greeted to the sight of Haseul arguing with a panicked looking Hyunjin. “I don't want to shower with her, please can't the line up switch unnie?” Haseul opens her mouth to respond, but falters when she sees Jinsoul fully step out of the door frame. “Go shower you two! Make it fast because all of us need to sleep for tomorrow.” Haseul ignores the look she gets from Hyunjin. If Jinsoul were being honest she understands why Hyunjin doesn't want to shower with her. Jinsoul cant help her bodies natural reaction anymore then she could stop herself from having to go to the bathroom. It was in no way her fault Hyunjin's fat ass made her dick hard... right in front of the other girl whenever they showered together. 

She knew Hyunjin tried to change shower partners after the first time it happened, she of course was to embarrassed to specify why exactly she wanted to change shower partners, so of course it was denied. Not after everyone else had already settled. Jinsoul of course used to be embarrassed as well, but after a year she got over it, its not like it was her fault anyway. 

Sighing, Jinsoul walks past Hyunjin and into the bathroom already taking her shirt off. The other members knew about her extra limb, but never really commented on it. If anything Jinsoul found their initial reactions funny, a couple were uncomfortable but Yeojin being the most obvious about finding it hot made her die of laughter. Pushing those thoughts out of her head, she finished taking off her underwear and turned the shower head on. She saw Hyunjin out of the corner of her eye taking off her clothes, already she could feel herself stiffen. Sighing in defeat, she steps into the very cramped shower, Hyunjin slowly making her way in as well. 

Jinsoul noticeably starts breathing heavier after a few minutes, her dick being squished into Hyunjin's ass was definitely effecting her just like all the other times they showered, except this didn't feel like all the other times they have showered together. Jinsoul didn't understand what was so different about this time compared to the others, maybe it was because it had been a few weeks since the last time she jerked off, all she understands now is that her mind was losing control every passing second, and she found herself caring less and less about Hyunjin's feelings and more about her own. 

The problem with Jinsoul was that she had never been intimate with someone before. She tried to ask out girls and even guys in high school, but when they found out about her dick, their disgust showed in large amounts. After those experiences her confidence plummeted, she forced down any form of attraction she felt for other people and hated telling people about her appendage. She knew she had issues because of that time in her life, but no way in hell would she admit it out loud or to anyone. 

'Unnie, what are you-” Jinsoul wraps her hand around hyunjin's mouth and pushes her body into the shower wall to keep her pinned. Jinsoul moans a bit in her ear, now that she's closer then before she allows herself to breath in Hyunjin's scent. It was a bit hard with the water softly falling on them but she felt how the girl stiffened while their bodies were being pressed together. For some reason Hyunjin had yet to struggle, maybe she was in shock Jinsoul thought. It didn't matter, at least not to Jinsoul at that moment. 

Hyunjin was horrified, she felt trapped and didn't know what to do. She's always been uncomfortable when it came to showering with Jinsoul. She was never very comfortable with the thought of a dick on someone who looked very clearly female but she never said anything, she loved Jinsoul like she does the rest of the members, but that wasn't running through her head at that moment.   
She could feel the press of the other woman's dick into her ass cheeks, bucking slightly every few seconds. Hyunjin finally tries to move to get away from this monster, but Jinsoul's other hand slides down between her legs and forces two of her fingers inside Hyunjin's virgin pussy. A loud yelp of pain leaves her mouth as the stretch feels like burning pain shooting up into her from her crotch. 

Jinsoul moves her fingers around inside of Hyunjin, not letting her recover enough to fight back. “Just be a good girl for your unnie and this will feel so much better for you Hyun.” Jinsoul breathes out in her ear. Hyunjin used to be comforted by Jinsoul's words but hearing her say something so disgusting while forcing herself into her made disgust form in Hyunjin's stomach. Just as Hyunjin's trembling thighs started to strengthen, Jinsoul suddenly removed her fingers and grabs her cock, quickly guiding it to her pussy and forcing the head inside of her with a small thrust. Hyunjin started thrashing around and groaning in pain, the burning feeling of Jinsoul's long fingers was nothing compared to this. Hyunjin felt like she was being torn apart. The scalding pain was causing her back to arch and the water to get into her wide panicked eyes. 

Jinsoul tried her hardest to restrain Hyunjin, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. With one idea in mind Jinsoul throws caution to the wind and wraps both of her arms around Hyunjin's waist, before thrusting up as she pulls Hyunjin down thrusting her whole cock inside of her. There's a brief pause from both of them before Jinsoul takes advantage of Hyunjin's pain and rams her body back into the shower wall before she starts her fast thrusts. 

“Pull it out of me, please unnie just pull it out.” Hyunjin mumbles out through her sobs. She couldn't take it anymore, the pain between her legs was starting to subside but she felt like she would throw up any second. She knew if she didn't speak up this would happen all over again, but how could she say anything? Jinsoul was older then her and got more lines and screen time, of course her opinion would be more valuable then her own. 

“I'm sorry Hyun, but I can't control myself right now.” Jinsoul said as she moaned. The feeling of Hyunjin's tight walls squeezing the life out of her dick was putting her on cloud 9. She had never felt so connected to someone before and she was loving this. Objectively she knew that what she was doing was disgusting, but like she told Hyunjin, she couldn't control herself. In her mind Hyunjin was secretly enjoying this as much as she was. 

After around ten minutes of fast pace thrusting, Jinsoul could feel the burn in her thighs as much as she felt the pleasure in her cock. She knew she should finish up quickly or else the other members would knock on the bathroom door, yelling at them to get out. With that thought in mind, Jinsoul starts speeding up her thrusts, quite moans leave Hyunjin's mouth with every thrust. Jinsoul grins taking Hyunjin's sounds as signs of enjoyment. Looking down Jinsoul could see her dick disapear inside of Hyunjin, making squishy wet noises that blended into the noises of the water from the shower head. Seeing Hyunjin slightly arch her back in pleasure and hearing her make little noises was getting Jinsoul closer and closer to her peak. “Fuck Hyun, I think I'm gonna burst.” Jinsoul groans out while slamming her dick as hard as possible into Hyunjin, leaving bruises as she does so. “Pull it out Jinsoul! Don't cum inside me!” Hyunjin starts frantically trying to push Jinsoul away from her while pleading with the sex crazed girl to pull out. “I'm going to fuck as many babes into you as I can Hyun, just imagining your belly swollen with my cum and my child is driving me crazy.” Jinsoul moans out as she picks up the pace even more. “I can't wait until I can suck your tits that will be so full of milk for our child.” Jinsoul says frantically while grunting in effort from how fast she's now thrusting. 

“We are idols Jinsoul, what the fuck is wrong with yo-” Hyunjin is cut off as she feels Jinsoul slam into her one more time before she feels a warm liquid spill into her. “There's to much Jinsoul, my stomach hurts please just take it out, it hurts...” True to her word she can feel the pain of her stomach swelling up with cum as Jinsoul keeps cumming more and more. “Now you're mine forever. No more shying away from me in the shower or in the dorm. From now on we'll fuck every time we take a shower, how does that sound pet?” Jinsoul says in a delirious tone, clearly overtaken by the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her veins from how much she came.

“You're fucking delusional Jung Jinsoul.” Hyunjin sobs out. Hyunjin felt the cum drip down her leg and from there she knew it was a lost cause. She knew that this will never stop, sure she has the power to change it but never the will power, not when it comes to someone she used to be close with. 

Haseul walks up to the bathroom with an impatient hop in her step, those two had been in there for fifteen minutes. Fifteen! They should have only been given ten, but Haseul was eating pistachios on the couch and didn't want to get up to yell at them... Just as she was about to knock, the door opens up and a pleased looking Jinsoul walks through the door while tugging a significantly less happy and limping Hyunjin behind her. “Holy shit Hyun are you alright? Did you fall or something?” Haseul asks while putting her hand on the girls shoulder. “Yeah Hyun, tell her what happened.” Haseul couldn't tell, but there was a subtle undertone of sharpness to Jinsoul's seemingly happy question. Hyunjin, who caught on to Jinsoul's tone, gently shook her head at Haseul. “Its fine unnie, I just hit my leg on the handle of the lower cabinet in the bathroom.” 

Haseul let out a relived sigh as she looked down at Hyunjin's leg, “What a relief. Make sure to be careful next time kitten, wouldn't want to cause permanent damage or anything.” Haseul joked as she yelled at the next pair from where she was standing to get their asses in the shower.

Jinsoul gently guides Hyunjin to Jinsoul's bed, sitting down she pulls Hyunjin into her lap. “You listen so well don't you kitten? Listen like that and you'll be get a reward.” Jinsoul purrs out as she rubs her slowly hardening dick on Hyunjin's ass. Hyunjin says nothing. At this point Hyunjin doesn't even want to be alive, the shame of letting the rape happen and lying to Haseul about it was to much for her. Hyunjin just stares in front of her, looking but not seeing as her eyes are slightly glazed over with a mindless look to them. Jinsoul had won, and there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
